<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elizabeth Swann x Fem!Reader - The Real Treasure by SapphicFanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592618">Elizabeth Swann x Fem!Reader - The Real Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicFanfic/pseuds/SapphicFanfic'>SapphicFanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gay, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicFanfic/pseuds/SapphicFanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how you, Jack Sparrow's sister, end up entangled in a sea of love and pain with Elizabeth Swann. Who knew the lovely princess wasn't straight? You certainly didn't. </p>
<p>Set during the first movie, The Curse of the Black Pearl.</p>
<p>Obviously, I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean or any of the characters and such.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Swann/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Jack had been a team since you were little kids, so it only made sense that the two of you would become pirates together. You were brother and sister, after all.</p><p>Today was nothing new, you wanted to 'commandeer' another boat, per say. The boat you were in was rapidly sinking, but the two of you stepped onto the platform as though it was nothing. You payed the man, and stole his money on your way out. The two of you managed to distract the guards enough to steal the boat, and were trying to get rid of them, when you saw someone fall into the water, barely missing the rocks.<br/>
"Aren't you two gonna do something?" Jack questioned, concerned.<br/>
The two just sort of fumbled.<br/>
"Fine, I'll do it, hold my hat and bags, will ya?" You said, throwing your belongings at the men and Jack, jumping into the water and swimming to her. She was heavy, until you ripped open her corset, and managed to carry her back to the docks, where the guards took over. Unfortunately, you shook one of the men's hands, where they revealed that you were indeed, a pirate.<br/>
"Thank goodness, you're safe Elizabeth!" An older looking man rejoiced.<br/>
"Kill them!" A guard commanded.<br/>
"You cannot kill my rescuer, surely!" The unknown girl protested.<br/>
"This is what ya get, Y/N, for tryna save people." Jack shouted, smirking at you.<br/>
"Aye, shut it Jack." You shouted back, "Not exactly the time for jokes, is it?"<br/>
"S'pose not." He admitted.<br/>
"I'm gonna get hung, mate!" You shouted back to him, worried.<br/>
"No, I won't allow it!" The princess-like girl protested.<br/>
"A sparrow, aren't you?" One of the head guards inquired.<br/>
"Yeah, and what's it to you?" You spat back.<br/>
"Well, if you're a Sparrow, so is he, so that means you're both going to get hung." He retorted.</p><p>As you were walked across to be hung, Jack was handcuffed, along with you. You wrapped your handcuff chain around Elizabeth's neck, and threatened them, until they returned him and your belongings. For a little extra fun, you made her even put your belt, jacket and hat back on, smirking at her.<br/>
"Why, thank you, Elizabeth." You smirked at her.<br/>
"You're despicable." She spat at you.<br/>
"And you, are gorgeous, my darling." You complimented.<br/>
"It's Miss Swann to you." She stood her ground.<br/>
"Till we meet again!" You shouted to them, shoving her back into the crowd of guards. Jack and yourself grabbed into a rope and swung away.<br/>
"You'll remember this as the day, you almost caught the Sparrows!" Jack shouted back to them. As you stood atop the large mast of a boat with your brother, you tipped your hat to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Escape and Capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They continued to try and shoot the two of you, but to no avail, as you made your miraculous get away. The two of you hid behind a statue as they all ran by, and eventually ran into some sort of blacksmiths to hide, where a chubby, sleeping man was. Soon enough, you managed to get off both of your handcuffs, a genius idea by your brother, which he will continue to bring up till the end of time to prove he's smarter.</p><p>Just as you got them off, a small, bearded man with a short ponytail entered, noticing a few things out of place. You knew you were in for a fight, so the two of you got your swords and threatened him.</p><p>"You're the ones they're looking for, pirates." He observed, scowling at you.<br/>
"You seem familiar." Jack responded.<br/>
"Have we threatened you before?" You theorised.<br/>
"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." He insulted.</p><p>And so began, a long, rather drawn out, sword fight between the three of you. The man clearly had a thing for Elizabeth, and though you didn't like to admit it, you were a tad jealous. She was the girl of your dreams, though you could never have her.</p><p>Just as you were about to escape, the small man threw a sword that landed in the door, preventing you. The fight continued, and eventually it was just between you and the man, as Jack had tried to find a way out as you fought.</p><p>"Who makes all these?!" You asked, curiously.<br/>
"I do, and I practise three hours a day." He explained, proudly.<br/>
"You really need to get a girl mate! Or perhaps you've found one, but cannot 'woo' her." You mocked.<br/>
"Like you know anything about 'wooing' girls!" He shouted to you.<br/>
"I know more than you, mate!" You retorted.<br/>
"No matter, I practise so when I meet a pirate, I can kill them!" He responded, angrily.<br/>
"Bit harsh!" Jack shouted to him.</p><p>The fight continued, even escalating onto higher floors.</p><p>"Do you need a hand there, Y/N?" Your brother asked.<br/>
"I'm fine, Jack, just find a way out, will ya!" You should back to him, irritated.</p><p>Suddenly, you were disarmed, so you used a bag of powder to disorient the man, but you knew you had no way out. Luckily, Jack stepped in, and held a gun to him.</p><p>"You cheated." The man said, sounding a little defeated.<br/>
"Pirate!" Jack reminded him.<br/>
"This bullet isn't meant for you mate!" You said, gesturing for him to move.<br/>
"I cannot just step aside!" He shouted.<br/>
"Just move mate!" Jack tried to reason with him.<br/>
"Stop trying to be a hero!" You screamed at him.<br/>
Until all went black, to this day you've no idea why, but you were knocked out with Jack and woke up in a cell beside him. The prisoners in the cell next to yours were trying to get the dog with the keys to come closer, but it made no difference.</p><p>"This sucks, Jack." You groaned.<br/>
"I know, but we'll make it out of here soon, I bet." Jack tried to reassure you.<br/>
"Nobody cages up the Sparrows for long!" You were now quite enthusiastic, pumping your arm up in the air.<br/>
"But how are we gonna get out..?" Jack questioned, tapping his chin in thought.<br/>
"God knows." You complained.<br/>
You heard cannons and gunfire outside, it was the black pearl, your brother identified it.<br/>
"Never leaves any survivors." The prisoner in the cell next to you said.<br/>
"Then where do the stories come from?" Jack asked.<br/>
"I wonder." You smirked, responding sarcastically.<br/>
Chaos ensued outside, and you wanted to be out in the action, but you couldn't. Even the cell next to you got blown open, but there just wasn't enough room to leave. Even you and Jack tried to get the dog to come to your cell, but Jack insulted it and it ran away.<br/>
"Well done, Jack!" You shouted at him, irritated.<br/>
Before he could respond, two of your old crew entered, they'd left you on an island alone to die.<br/>
"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here, Captain Jack Sparrow and his little sister." The crew member mocked.<br/>
"Shut up you prick!" You screamed at him.<br/>
He spat on you, and reached out to grab your neck.<br/>
"So there is a curse." Jack observed.<br/>
"Interesting, very interesting." You commented.</p><p>The two betrayers left. As the two of you lay there, bored, you couldn't get the girl from before out of your head.</p><p>"What're you thinking about?" Jack inquired.<br/>
"Nothing.." You lied.<br/>
"That girl form before, is it?" He teased.<br/>
"Goodness, am I that obvious?" You complained.<br/>
"I'm yer brother, a'course I can tell." He laughed.<br/>
Before he could tease you more, the man from before came down the stairs and up to your cell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tortuga and The Crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You, Sparrows!" The still unknown man shouted at you.<br/>
"Aye." Jack responded, boredom coating his voice.<br/>
"You're familiar with the Black Pearl?" He asked.<br/>
"Heard of it." You responded.<br/>
"Where does it make birth?" He questioned hastily.<br/>
"Have you not heard the story?" Jack asked, turning to you.<br/>
"Barbosa and his crew, sail to and from an island, that can only be found if you already know where it is." You informed him, sitting up.<br/>
"It's anchoring must be a real place, where is it?" He persisted.<br/>
"Why ask us?" Jack pushed back.<br/>
"You're a pirate, you must know where it is." He retorted, getting irritated.<br/>
"And you want to join us, that it?" You joked.<br/>
"Never." He responded seriously.<br/>
"Then what is it?" Jack inquired.<br/>
"They took Miss Swann." He admitted reluctantly.<br/>
"Oh, Elizabeth, is it?" You smirked at him.<br/>
"You don't have permission to call her that." He said back, annoyed.<br/>
"Doesn't matter." You gave in, he was persistent.<br/>
"What do we get out of it?" Jack questioned, getting back on topic.<br/>
"I'll get you out, see." He showed how he could break you out.<br/>
"What's your name?" Jack asked.<br/>
"Will Turner." He answered.<br/>
That peaked your interest as well as your brothers, so you said, "Well, Will, if ya let us out, we'll help ya find your lass."<br/>
"Agreed." Jack said.<br/>
He proceeded to break the two of you out, as you agreed to help him. The three of you ran toward the dock, and decided you were gonna 'commandeer' the ship. You stayed underwater a boat above your head for oxygen.</p><p>"This is either madness or brilliant." Will commented.<br/>
"Remarkable how often they coincide." You remarked.</p><p>You climbed up the boat, and threatened the crew members.<br/>
"This cannot be crewed by two men and a little girl." The man laughed at you.<br/>
"I'm only a few years younger than him!" You shouted back, pointing at Jack, you were more Will's age.<br/>
"We're Sparrows, we're the best pirates about!" Jack said, ignoring the fact Will was there.</p><p>You 'commandeered' the boat and set sail together. The two of you thanked them as you sailed away.</p><p>"So, my name, why did you help me because of it?" Will inquired curiously.<br/>
"I knew him." Jack answered, turning to you.<br/>
"I only met him a few times, good man, good pirate." You answered too.<br/>
"He was not a pirate, a good respectable man, a merchant!" He protested.</p><p>Will pulled out his sword and threatened Jack.</p><p>"Put it away, Will." You warned him.</p><p>He didn't, so you pushed him along as he held onto the sail, hanging above the rough, open sea.</p><p>"You must accept that your father was a pirate." Jack responded, he was always more relaxed than you were.<br/>
"I could let you drown." You threatened.<br/>
"But we can't bring this in with just the two of us." Jack said.<br/>
"So, can you sail under the command of a pirate?" You questioned, as Will fell back onto the deck of boat again.</p><p>He got up and the rest was smooth sailing to Tortuga. Eventually, you arrived. Jack got slapped by a fair few gals, and so did you actually, both for similar reasons.</p><p>"What're they slapping you for?" Will asked.<br/>
"Which one of us, me?" You questioned back.<br/>
"Yeah." He responded.<br/>
"The name's Y/N, by the way. It's best you don't ask." You answered.<br/>
An old friend of your two's had agreed to gather a mad crew together. I mean, you were going after the Black Pearl, that was mad as it gets.<br/>
"So, this is your able bodied crew?" Will was skeptical.<br/>
"Yes." You responded, no emotion in your voice.<br/>
Jack questioned a mute crew member, the parrot wasn't much help answering either.<br/>
"Satisfied?" Jack remarked to Will.<br/>
"What's the benefit for us?!" A crew member shouted at you.<br/>
"Anna Maria." Jack said flirtatiously.<br/>
She slapped Jack and you.<br/>
"You stole my boat, Jack!" She shouted at him angrily.<br/>
"Borrowed!" Jack tried to defend himself.<br/>
"And you, well, you know what you did!" She screamed at you.<br/>
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." You apologised.<br/>
"You'll get a better boat!" Jack tried to save himself, she was scary.<br/>
"That one!" Will pointed out.<br/>
"That one?!" You asked, astounded.<br/>
"That one!" Jack responded, "What say you?!"<br/>
"Aye!" The crew cheered.</p><p>The sailing was not pleasant, the seas were cruel and you had just about no idea where you were going. You trusted your brother, as much of an idiot as Jack was, he had his head screwed on right, somewhat. What you didn't know, is that, a certain girl that lingered on your mind, was thinking of you too. She knew Will liked her, but, well, she liked girls instead, but she'd never dare tell that to her father, goodness knows how he'd react.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rescued and Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He let down the anchor, and you, Will and Jack decided to go ashore. Will didn't want either of you to go, but you were going, you wanted to save Elizabeth just as much as he did. It was dangerous, but the girl was gorgeous, and clearly feisty too. You'd never really met many girls with a fighter personality like your own, so they got easily offended, quite an annoyance really.</p><p>Swiftly, you got to the cave, and watched as they cut open Elizabeth's hand. It hurt to watch, but you had to wait, until Will knocked your brother out, but said, he couldn't hit a girl. Idiot.</p><p>The bloodied coin was dropped into the box, and yet, nothing happened. Of course it didn't, she wasn't Bill Turner's kid. The curse was still upon them, and the man up top hit Elizabeth and she fell down the treasure pile. You covered her mouth to stop her screaming and took her back to the boats, where Will was waiting. As you took her, you held her hand, a blush coating your cheeks.<br/>"Who knew I could make you blush?" She mocked you.<br/>"Oh, be quiet, m'lady." You retorted sarcastically.<br/>"What's your name, by the way?" She asked, genuinely curious.<br/>"Y/N, darling. And you must be Elizabeth, your little friend here's told me lots about you." You responded, smiling happily at her.</p><p>You three climbed up onto the boat, and she was annoyed to see more pirates.<br/>"More pirates?!" She complained.<br/>"We're not all bad, Elizabeth, jeez." You responded, a little irritated with her.<br/>"Where be Jack?" A crew member asked, confused.<br/>"Oh, Christ! You left him, Will!" You shouted at Will.<br/>"He's your brother, your responsibility!" Will flipped the blame on you.<br/>"You knocked him out!" You screamed at him, annoyed.<br/>"He fell behind, we must go." Will said, not caring for your feelings.<br/>"Oh god.." You groaned, upset.<br/>"Keep to the code!" Another crew member shouted, and everyone kicked into gear and began sailing.</p><p>Losing your brother sucked, you hadn't been apart since you were born. Bummed, you went into a room below deck where you began to tear up a little, and within a few minutes you were full on sobbing. The soft click of footsteps close to you prompted you to look up, where you saw Elizabeth.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" She questioned.<br/>"Why do you care..?" You retorted, I'm a horrible mood.<br/>"Because, it must be bad, if it's making an amazing, gorgeous, confident woman like you cry." She flirted with you.<br/>"I just, I feel so alone without Jack." You admitted, lowering your head.<br/>"That's fair enough, I would too." Her face dropped hearing you so sad.<br/>"What happened to your necklace?" You tried to change the subject, feelings weren't your forte.<br/>"Oh, I gave that back to Will." She answered.<br/>"Oh, okay." You said.<br/>"Can I tell you something?" She inquired.<br/>"Go for it, shoot." You responded, smiling at her.<br/>"He tried to kiss me.." She said, frowning as she said it.<br/>"And would you have kissed back?" You asked, unable to stop yourself from prying into her business.<br/>"Goodness, no, as lovely as he is, he's like a brother to me. I like girls anyway, Y/N." She confessed, laughing a little.<br/>"Well, that's wonderful, because, I like girls too." You responded, winking at her.<br/>"Didn't take you long to stop crying, now did it?" She teased.<br/>"Hey, can't pass up the opportunity to flirt with a stunning girl like yourself, now can I?" You flirted, winking at her.<br/>"Oh, be quiet, you." She retorted, turning away, her face going red.<br/>"Did I make you blush, m'lady?" You continued to tease her.<br/>"You know you did, now, come here," She said, sitting down on the bed, next to you, "Let's wipe those tears away."<br/>"Thanks, Miss Swann." You smiled sadly at her.<br/>"You called me Miss Swann, what happened to Elizabeth?" She asked, concerned.<br/>"I guess I'd rather call you what you're comfortable with, now I respect you." You answered.<br/>"Well, if I can call you Y/N, you can call me Elizabeth." She insisted.<br/>"Wonderful, Elizabeth." You responded, grinning goofily at her, she thought that grin was adorable.<br/>As she wiped another tear away, her face was inches away from yours. God, you couldn't take it anymore. You leant in, and kissed her softly.<br/>Pulling away, you said, "Sorry, Elizabeth, that was pretty out of line, wasn't it?"<br/>"Certainly, it was much too bold for you, but, I must say.." She began.<br/>"Hm?" You were confused, as to how she was going to react.<br/>"I quite enjoyed it, there's something strangely alluring about you.." She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck, a little embarrassed.<br/>"Well, I'd be perfectly happy to do it again anytime." You smirked at her.<br/>"Wonderful, how does tonight sound? Since me and you are going to be sharing a room alone." She asked, winking at you.<br/>"Oh, the governor's daughter with the sister of Jack Sparrow, scandalous." You teased, giggling a little.<br/>"Oh, shush, will you? Unless you'd prefer to sleep alone tonight." She threatened, smirking at you knowingly.<br/>"Fine.. I'll be quiet." You gave in.<br/>"Wonderful, now, let's get back up deck before they suspect a thing." She said, grabbing your hand, kissing it softly and stepping up deck.<br/>"Alright, relax darling." You called out to her, trailing behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Drunk and Stranded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening had been pleasant, comforting. Despite being on a rocking boat, you slept like a kid that night, as Elizabeth cuddled you closely. She did tease you about being the little spoon, but she thought it was pretty cute.</p><p>The next morning you awoke to the horrible shaking of the boat and you and Elizabeth ran out to see what was happening. Turns out the Black Pearl was chasing you.<br/>"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" You shouted to Anna Maria.<br/>"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" She retorted angrily.</p><p>Elizabeth made a good suggestion to lose them by going into a shallower area and so, you all began dumping things off the boat. You could've kissed her at that moment, but you were mostly too busy throwing things overboard.</p><p>You still couldn't seem to out-speed them and so, Will suggested you fight. Other crew members began running around, filling cannons, and panicking.<br/>"I'm always down for a fight! Let's clash!" You cheered loudly.<br/>"You shouldn't be happy, Y/N!" Elizabeth scolded you.<br/>"I'm a pirate at heart, Elizabeth, you should know that!" You responded, laughing loudly.<br/>She thought that was the cutest thing in the world, and all she wanted in that moment, was to kiss you, but you were in quite the crisis at the time, so she ordered,<br/>"Lower the anchor on the right!"<br/>"The element of surprise is always good!" You reassured the crew.<br/>"You're crazy! You both are!" Anna shouted back to you.<br/>"Aye, daft like Jack!" One of the crew said.<br/>"I am a Sparrow, after all!" You yelled out.<br/>You all clubbed together and did the best you could to anchor the boat. The boat spun around like mad and even Will looked a little seasick. The cannons fired at the Black Pearl and they did the same back. You continued to shoot at the crew members, having quite the aim, if you did say so yourself. Strangely, you could've sworn you heard Jack shouting not to damage his boat, but you were probably just hallucinating in all the commotion.<br/>"We need another good idea lasses!" A crew member shouted to you.<br/>"Your turn now mate!" You retorted.<br/>"We'll give them her!" Anna suggested, pointing a gun to Elizabeth's head.<br/>"She's not what they're after!" You shouted.<br/>"The medallion!" Will yelled.<br/>Will ran down and into the lower floors of the ship to try and find the medallion, and the rest of the crew continued shooting.</p><p>Barbosa's crew eventually boarded the ship to fight, so, you threw down your gun, picked up a sword and had the fight of your life. You shouldn't have been enjoying it, I mean, it was life and death, but danger was what Sparrow's were all about. Just as you defeated another crew member, you saw your brother swing over to the boat.<br/>"Jack!" You called out to him.<br/>"Hey, Y/N, good to see ya again!" He greeted you casually.<br/>"How about we catch up later?!" You suggested.<br/>"Aye!" He agreed grinning at you and continuing to swing about.</p><p>That was when Elizabeth remembered about Will below deck and ran off to find him. She tried to lift up the flap, as she was carried off and your brother ran after the monkey with the medallion.</p><p>You were still fighting and continued to try and break Elizabeth free from Barbosa's crew, but to no avail, as she was taken away. It was too late to go after her, and so, you remained on the ship, and tried to find a way to get Will out. That was, until an explosion interrupted all your plans. Little did you know, but as it went off, Elizabeth screamed, "Y/N! You savages!"<br/>That was when you and Will climbed up the side of the boat,<br/>"Barbosa!" You roared out.<br/>"She goes free!" Will demands.<br/>Will threatened to kill himself to set her free. Jack tried to get him to shut up, but it didn't work.<br/>"Name your terms!" Barbosa demanded.<br/>"Elizabeth goes free!" Will said.<br/>"We know that." He remarked.<br/>"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." Will bargained.</p><p>Stupidly, he never specified where you, Jack and Elizabeth were to be set free. They made her give the dress back as she walked the plank. As she fell in, you jumped straight in after her.<br/>"Elizabeth, are you okay?" You asked, getting used to the water.<br/>"Y-Yeah, let's just get over to the island." She responded, and the two of you began to swim, and Jack eventually jumped off too. Soon enough, you dragged yourselves to shore.</p><p>"Second time Barbosa's nicked our ship!" You screamed angrily.<br/>"You got out before, do it again!" Elizabeth said, as it was easy.<br/>"To what point? And purpose!" Jack retorted.<br/>"Unless you've got a ship in that bodice, which I doubt, we're screwed Elizabeth." You responded.<br/>"Last time we escaped, we were here 3 days, we were rescued by a company." Jack explained and pulled out some rum form an old stash.<br/>"That's the secret of the Sparrow's? Drinking rum on a beach?!" Elizabeth shouted, dumbfounded.<br/>"Welcome to the Caribbean." Jack laughed.<br/>"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but I'd rather drink myself stupid than experience this hell all over again sober." You responded, smiling sadly at her.</p><p>Eventually, even Elizabeth drank some rum too, and the three of you were dancing around the fire, singing and messing around. You and her sat in front of the fire, staring out at the sea, and she put her  arm around you. You giggled, slurring your words,<br/>"You know Lizzy..."<br/>"Yes, Y/N?" She asked innocently.<br/>"I like you, a lot!" You giggled.<br/>"What..?" She questioned, now confused.<br/>"I love you, lass, I really do. God was I scared earlier when I thought I'd lost you.." You elaborated, and kissed her roughly.<br/>"Let's talk about this when you're less drunk." She suggested.<br/>"Sureeeee.." You slurred and lay down in her arms, passing out just moments later.</p><p>The next morning, you awoke to a raging hangover from all the rum, regretful memories and Jack shouting at Elizabeth for setting the rum on fire.<br/>"Will you two, pleaseeee, be quiet?!" You groaned, trying to cover your ears with sand.<br/>"She burned the rum, Y/N! The bloody rum!" Jack complained.<br/>"So what...." You slurred.<br/>"It's rum, you love rum!" He yelled out.<br/>"It makes me say things I thought I'd be taking to the grave with me, Jacko.." You answered, sitting up.<br/>"It turns men into scoundrels, and clearly worked like a truth serum on your sister! Plus, the Royal Navy will be our looking for me, give it an hour or so, and we'll be saved." Elizabeth reasoned.<br/>Jack stormed off, and you would've gone after him, had you not felt like death warmed up. As you waited you talked to her,<br/>"Hey, Elizabeth, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable and stuff last night.."<br/>"No, it's quite alright, though I would've preferred you to confess in a less drunken state." She responded, laughing a little.<br/>"Well, I suppose we can't have everything." You said sarcastically, "So, would you want to be called my girlfriend from now on?"<br/>"Only if you promise, no more rum." She retorted.<br/>"Alright, no more rum!" You agreed.<br/>"Then I guess that makes us official, just not to my dad and such, I'd rather tell them later, if that's alright?" She asked.<br/>"Hey, anything's fine with me. Can I call you pet nicknames now, or is that a step too far?" You inquired curiously.<br/>"Go ahead." She smiled cheerfully at you.<br/>"Thanks, baby." You responded, enjoying her being yours, until you spotted Jack running towards you, "Hey, I think that's Jack!"<br/>"And a boat with white sails, we're saved!" Elizabeth shouted, standing up.<br/>"Thank goodness they're out looking for you, ey Elizabeth!" You shouted back, jumping up and dancing around with her happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heartbreak and Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N - N/N means Nickname</p><p>After getting on the boat, you and Elizabeth insisted that you go after Will, but the Navy wasn't having it.<br/>
"Then he's gonna die!" You shouted in anger.<br/>
"It's a regrettable fate." The commodore responded emotionless.<br/>
"He went out to save me!" Elizabeth tried to convince them.<br/>
"I think we'd be able to help you get the Black Pearl and it's crew arrested, think about that." Jack joined in.<br/>
"Commodore, please do this, for me, as a wedding present!" Elizabeth shouted.<br/>
"You're accepting the proposal?" Her father asked, smiling.<br/>
"E-Elizabeth..?" You asked, your voice becoming soft and sad.<br/>
"I am.." She confirmed, not looking at you.<br/>
"Ooh, I love a wedding!" Jack cheered.<br/>
"Oh shut it Jack!" You screamed at him.<br/>
"Sorry, Y/N, the rum's still in my system!" He laughed.<br/>
"You're an imbecile.." You chuckled at his antics, your brother never would grow up, and you'd never have it any different.</p><p>Tears began to well up in your eyes, and you went further down the boat for a little while, to contemplate everything. I mean, just moments ago you were finally together with her, and now, she was marrying the Commodore. What a day. He commanded that you and Jack show him how to get to the Black Pearl, after that you'd be arrested.<br/>
"Do I make myself clear?" The man demanded.<br/>
"Inescapably." Jack replied nonchalantly, still quite drunk.<br/>
"Fine, you're still a bastard, mate!" You remarked, annoyed.<br/>
"Watch your language, pirate!" He commanded.<br/>
"Watch your face, asshole!" You retaliated, holding your fist in the air.<br/>
"Y/N, please!" Elizabeth shouted, pulling your hands down.<br/>
"Fine, let's do this!" You walked away, and began what you had been told to do, still very annoyed.</p><p>Later, Jack was taken with the commodore on a small boat, whilst Elizabeth was shut in a room. You insisted on going in there with her, and because you were particularly stubborn, the crew gave in and locked you in there with her.<br/>
"Why on earth would you want to be locked in?" Elizabeth inquired, looking at you concerned.<br/>
"I don't trust them, I'm not leaving you here alone, no matter how utterly pissed at you I am." You retorted.<br/>
"Look, I'm so sorry, Y/N, but I must put up this charade until Will is saved. Afterwards, I promise, I'll tell them the truth." She tried to win you back.<br/>
"I won't be played like some toy of yours, Miss Swann, remember that." You scoffed at her.<br/>
"I'm not trying to play you!" She began to raise her voice at you.<br/>
"Then why hurt me like this?!" You screamed at her.<br/>
"I didn't have a choice.." She responded, her expression softening. Slowly, she reaches forward and held your hand.<br/>
"I understand why you must save Will, he's a childhood friend, I'd do the very same for Jack, aye, I would. It still hurts a little though.." You began empathise with her situation and spoke calmly again.<br/>
"I know, I'm sorry baby." She apologised.<br/>
"You just called me baby." You observed.<br/>
"Oh, is that not alright?" She questioned, wondering if she'd crossed a boundary.<br/>
"No." You responded nonchalantly.<br/>
"Oh." She said sadly.<br/>
"It's better than alright!" You exclaimed, giggling.<br/>
"Now, what're we going to do?" She asked, hoping you had some good ideas.<br/>
"Get the hell outta here!" You cheered.<br/>
"How?" She questioned skeptically.<br/>
"Trust me." You grinned at her and did what you knew you had to.</p><p>You proceeded to escape the boat by climbing down the side using sheets. Whilst doing it, you heard her father attempting talking to her, but neither you nor she payed him any mind. The two of you began to row away on a small paddle boat.</p><p>You snuck up together onto the Black Pearl and Elizabeth initially got scared by an undead monkey, but then threw it over the side. You had to to try hard not to laugh, it was quite funny to you. She slapped your arm to try and get you to shut up but by then, the crew already knew you were there. She grabbed your hand and pulled you around the boat's staircases until you found the rest of the crew in their cell.<br/>
"Y/N, Elizabeth!" They greeted cheerfully.<br/>
"Good to see ya mateys!" You grinned at them cheekily, chuckling a little.</p><p>As quickly as you could, you broke them out. After going above deck again, you swung a large boat at two skeletons and cheered. The two of you ran forward and tried to grab the boat, with no help from the crew. You turned around, concerned.<br/>
"All of you, with me." Elizabeth commanded.<br/>
"We must save them!" You shouted.<br/>
"Heave!" She demanded, nobody but the two of you did.<br/>
"Please, we need your help!" You begged.<br/>
"Squawk!" Cotton said.<br/>
"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl." A crew member retorted.<br/>
"So you're just gonna leave my brother behind?!" You screamed at them, annoyed.<br/>
"He owes us a ship!" One crew member shouted back.<br/>
"We've got the code to consider." Another retaliated.<br/>
"You're pirates, hang the code!" Elizabeth suggested.<br/>
"And hang the rules, they're more like guidelines anyway!" You commanded, upset.</p><p>They didn't do that, so the Elizabeth got the boat out and you weren't going to let her go alone, so you joined her.<br/>
"Bloody pirates." She muttered whilst rowing.<br/>
"Hello?" You asked, rowing too.<br/>
"Bloody pirates, except you then." She corrects herself.<br/>
"Thank you." You responded with a smug expression.</p><p>As Will was about to be knocked out, Elizabeth saved him,<br/>
"Wanna know pain? Wear a corset!"<br/>
"That was badass!" You complimented.<br/>
"Thanks!" She smiled at you.<br/>
"So, I missed a whole sword fight?!" You asked.<br/>
"Who's side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked Will.<br/>
"Ours, at the moment." Will answered.<br/>
"He was always on our side!" You reassured them, "I always was!"</p><p>The four of you fought side by side, the best you could until they skeletons began to fall and die, turning human again. You all ran the fastest you could, and Elizabeth was going to get shot. Jack shot Barbosa, and so he hadn't wasted his shot, Will dropped the last coin in the box with a small few drops of his blood on it. You sprinted over to Elizabeth and pulled her into a hug,<br/>
"Thank goodness you're alright baby!"<br/>
"I should return to the dauntless." She pulled away and turned away from you.<br/>
"Yes." Will said.<br/>
"You're fiancée will wan to know you're safe." You responded, looking down at the ground sadly.</p><p>The four of you rowed back, and just before you got back on the Navy's boat, you kissed Elizabeth.</p><p>"Oh, Elizabeth, I wish we could've had more time together.." You smiled sadly at her.<br/>
"What?" She asked, genuinely confused.<br/>
"They're going to hang me, and Jack, when we get back home, we are pirates.." You reminded her.<br/>
"But, they can't!" She exclaimed.<br/>
"They will, I'm sorry, I love you, Liz." You hugged her tightly, and whispered in her ear.<br/>
"I love you too, N/N." She responded, kissing your cheek.</p><p>They read out your crimes as you and Jack stood by nooses. You looked over at Elizabeth, and gave her a sad smile. Jack continued to laugh, as he always did.<br/>
"At least we go out together, ey Jack?" You said to him, tears brimming in your eyes.<br/>
"Aye, aye." He smiled at you comfortingly.</p><p>As they tied the nooses around your necks, Will intervened and threw two swords, of which both of you stood on one. Luckily, you managed to escape, cutting yourself free and the three of you fought all the guards off, until you were surrounded.</p><p>"They're pirates!" The governor shouted.<br/>
"And good people!" Will retorted.<br/>
"You forget your place, Turner." The commodore spat back.<br/>
"No, it's right here, between the Sparrows and you." Will responded hastily.<br/>
"Damn right it is Will, you'll always be Sparrow, lad!" You shouted to Will, grinning madly.<br/>
"Thanks, not the time though!" Will said.<br/>
"Right, Sorry, continue!" You apologised.<br/>
Before he commodore spoke again, Elizabeth stepped in,<br/>
"My place is right here too!"<br/>
"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons men!" Her father shouted to the army.<br/>
"So this is where your heart truly lies then.." The commodore uttered out.<br/>
"It is." She declared.<br/>
Jack took this as a chance to charm his way out, as he always did, as you stared into Elizabeth's eyes.<br/>
"Elizabeth, it would never have worked between you and me, darlin'." Jack remarked at her.<br/>
"Well, it's good fortune I have your sister instead then, isn't it? Sorry Will, and Commodore." She laughed awkwardly.<br/>
"As long as you're happy, Elizabeth, I'm happy." Will smiled sadly at her.<br/>
"If it's where your heart belongs, so be it." The commodore responded.<br/>
Jack stood on the edge, and jumped off.<br/>
"Jack!" You shouted to him in school.<br/>
"I'll see you soon, sister o' mine!" He shouted back as he fell.<br/>
"Love you too Jacko!" You ran and looked over the side.<br/>
"Perhaps, we should let him go, and clear Y/N of her crimes." The commodore contemplates, smirking slightly.<br/>
"Maybe you are alright!" You yelled to him.<br/>
"I want you to look after her, as you have your brother, by the looks of things." The commodore commanded.<br/>
"Of course I will, she means the world to me." You reassured him, reaching out to hold Elizabeth's hands.<br/>
"So, this is the path you've chosen? After all, she is a pirate.." Elizabeth's father remarked, unsure.<br/>
"No, she's mine." Elizabeth retorted, smirking at her father and kidding you passionately, as her father stepped away. The world and it's problems seemed to melt away, as if everything was perfect. And in that moment, it was.<br/>
"Goodness, I love you, Elizabeth." You muttered out, the happiest you'd ever been.<br/>
"I love you too, Y/N." She smiled happily at you. The two of you sat together, on the wall that Jack had jumped off, and you held her in your arms, hoping the moment would never end.</p><p>~ Fin ~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>